


Snowstorm

by aohatsu



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: There's more than one way to stay warm.
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Jon Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).



“It’s impressive this place is still standing,” Oberyn says, referring to the shack that he and Jon Snow – of all the bastards in the world, he’s run into Ned Stark’s – managed to find amidst the snowstorm raging outside.

The boy doesn’t answer, too busy warming his hands by the fire. The walls of their haphazard shelter rattle against the storm.

“There are other ways to keep warm, you know,” Oberyn drawls, and his smile tips up at the edge when Snow glances at him, cheeks pink from cold or embarrassment or both.

“I took vows,” he says.

Oberyn’s smile widens.


End file.
